unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Disasters
Disasters are things that can happen on a journey. You can divide disasters into two categories, the ones that happen on a journey and the ones that happen during or due to a battle. Most disasters can also be solved by going into a town, this is the best solution if you don't have the required materials to stop the disaster. For a quick list on disasters, take a look at the official UWO website: * Disasters =Normal disasters= Normal disasters are disasters that randomly take place, and aren't directly a consequence of a battle. There are also two 'guards' for natural disasters. Seagulls protect you against disasters as long as their there, and your problems automatically get dismissed once a dolphin pops up around your ship. Malnutrition Description: Your sailors are underfed and need more nutrition. Signs: A blue haze surrounds your ship. Side effects: Can cause scurvy if not treated on time. Solution(s): Eat food. Scurvy Description: Sailors become sick due to scurvy. Signs: Skulls circle around your ship. Side effects: You lose sailors due to death by scurvy, and the duration of equipment items reduces. Solution(s): Lime Juice, certain cooked items and the pathology skill. Dirty deck Description: The deck of your ship is dirty. Signs: A thick brown haze can be seen above your ship. Side effects: Equipment duration is reduced. Can also cause a rat infestation if not cured. Solution(s): Deck brush Rat infestation Description: There's a rat infestation on your ship. Signs: A thick gray dust storm circles above your ship. Side effects: The mice eat your food and the durability of equipment drops. Can cause diseases if not cured. Solution(s): Rodent killer and the Eradication skill. Plague Description: Signs: Side effects: Sailors start to die off one by one, might jump over to other ships in your fleet if not cured. Can also decrease the durability of your equipment. Solution(s): Effective Plague Cure or the pathology skill. Conflict Description: Sailors are fighting with each other. Signs: Side effects: Their loyalty towards you decreases. Solution(s): Cat-o'-nine-tails or the Leadership skill. Homesickness Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Anxiety Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Frustration Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Insomnia Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Mutiny Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Fire Description: A fire has erupted! Signs: Flames dance on your ship. Side effects: Ship durability decreases over time. Cargo may be burned. Solution(s): Fire buckets or the Fire Fighting skill. Leaking Description: Ship has sprung a leak! Signs: Water fountains from your ship. Side effects: Ship durability decreases over time. Solution(s): Pail Rudder damaged Description: Rudder has been damaged! Signs: No visible signs. Side effects: Turning speed is greatly reduced. Solution(s): Spare rudder wheel Damaged sail Description: Sail have been damaged! Signs: Small tears in ship's sails. Side effects: Sailing speed reduced. Solution(s): Spare sail Sirens Description: Eerie voices can be heard... Signs: Side effects: Over time your crew jumps overboard. Solution(s): Cotton earplugs Algae Description: Queer algae has tangled the rudder! Signs: Light green algae in the water surrounds your ship. Side effects: Sailing and turning speeds greatly reduced. Solution(s): Eradication skill. Magnetic Field Disorder Description: The ship's compass has gone crazy! Signs: Electricity coruscates over your ship. Side effects: Compass spins wildly, rendering it useless. Solution(s): Sea Monster figurehead. Hidden Reef Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): =Battle disasters= Incapacitation Description: Happens when a ship has zero durability or when all your sailors are killed. Signs: Side effects: You lose some money, of which a part can be recovered by insurance and some cargo if you don't solve it. Solution(s): Use a life saver, the rescue skill or simply let your ship sink. Disorder Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Pitch Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Smoke bomb Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): =Other/rumor disasters= Kraken Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s): Sharks Description: Signs: Side effects: Solution(s):